Brakes are important for traffic safety, especially for a high speed driving. If the braking device is not good, even the driver has very good technology in driving, he (or she) can not effectively control a bicycle and thus, safety driving can not be achieved. Thus a good brake is very important in driving.
In one prior art braking pump, an oil pressure braking system has a pump. A retainer is installed to the pump. The retainer is used as a fulcrum for adjusting between a releasing position and a braking position. In braking, an actuating rod in the handle will reduce inwards so as to have a braking effect. A braking handle has a seat having a transversal assembly hole. The hole has an opening facing to the pump. A spring is assembled to the hole of the handle. A control block is also assembled to the seat. The control block has a control rod which is protruded from the opening and resists against the actuating rod. A sealing block is installed to the opening of the seat for sealing the assembly hole.
However the prior art braking device is transversally penetrated by a handle and a screw rod resisting against the pneumatic device for providing barking force by pneumatic pressures. The angle adjustable is finite. The barking handle is not in parallel to the pneumatic rod, but is tilt to the pneumatic rod. Thus, the contact therebetween is not complete. The pressure can not be transferred completely, the contact surface of the stud and pneumatic rod is easy to wear. For a long time, the whole structure will destroy. Moreover, the pressure is directly transferred to the braking pump. The oil pressure of the braking pump is controlled by the pressure from the finger. The braking is one stage, but not multiple stages. Thus, the control is inconvenient, even some accident occurs.
Thus, there is an eager demand for a novel design which is more stable and more effective.